<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>siren by avalina_hallows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894980">siren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows'>avalina_hallows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>back storys and pasts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>original work?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>i got the idea from a favrite song of mine<br/> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ryWtA-zYK0</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>back storys and pasts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>siren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i got the idea from a favrite song of mine<br/> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ryWtA-zYK0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i start singing and a man comes up to the beach stumbleing and he walks in the water as i move closer he seems more but theres nothing he can do now because ive already sunken my teeth in to his neck and ripped out his heart and water turns red with blood as i call my sisters to the feast and we tear him apart and i must say we had fun playing with are new ball till it fell apart and dad told us to stop playing with are food thought i must say he tasted like rum yuck i can't wait for tomorrow's food</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>